A Sweet Treat at Raira Academy
by UnpopularYaoi
Summary: Izaya, Psyche, Shizuo and Delic go to school at night..


**A Sweet Treat at Raira Academy**

Fanfic by UnpopularYaoi

Pairing: DelicxPsyche

It's the night before Halloween, Izaya, Psyche, Shizuo and Delic are at Raira Academy waiting for the haunting to begin that had been rumored to have moving objects and echoes that go through the halls at night

Psyche was trembling like crazy afraid of what was going to pop out and scare them

"I-Izaya-nii...I-I'm scared.."

"Man up Psyche..we gotta check this out~" Izaya grinned

Shizuo and Delic just remained silent at times trying to scare Izaya and Psyche, but Izaya wasn't scared of anything

When Shizuo and Delic tried to scare them, Psyche would almost cry from getting scared, they always laughed,

Delic snuck up behind Izaya and Psyche making a creak and echoing voice, Psyche literally fell on the floor frozen-scared crying

Izaya and them started to laugh hysterically, Psyche was basically the victim that night freaking out more than ever Shizuo and Delic were just watching the two walk around

"I-Izaya-nii...I don't want to go any further.."

Psyche started to tremble trying not to tear up, Izaya sighed and they turned back around hearing a loud bang

"Oi Shizu-chan that wasn't funny.."

Shizuo and Delic was next to them all that time

"uhh..that wasn't us Izaya.."

Delic stayed silent for the moment staring at them

Psyche ran as fast as he could to find a quiet place to get away from getting scared, Delic followed silently while Izaya and Shizuo were busy arguing

"..Hey Psyche, come 'on we need to get back"

Psyche just got scared more and bawled, Delic felt guilty for making him cry and frightened

Delic say next to Psyche and hugged him tightly trying to comfort him as much as he could, Psyche kept bawling in his arms

"..I'm sorry Psyche..we didn't think you would be this scared.."

Psyche wiped his eyes while crying, hiccuping

"I-It's..fine.."

Delic couldn't think of anything, but at a silent moment, they watched the leaves fall from the trees outside of the academy

Delic turned Psyche's face to face him and leaned forward to kiss Psyche gently pulling him closer

Psyche blushed completely red for a moment and kissed back, Delic then pulled away and smiled softly at Psyche

"..Delic..." Psyche said while wiping his mouth gently

"Hmm..?"

At that moment there was a spark explosion, Delic pinned Psyche to the ground kissing him forcefully while Psyche tried to break free

"Nnn! Deli-! Hnn!"

Psyche moaned softly squirming, Delic pulled Psyche up onto his lap nibbled on his ear

He blushed more trying to move away, but Delic ran his finger down Psyche's back making him shiver and unable to move

"AHH!...Wh-what was th-!" Psyche got interrupted from Delic's tongue entering his mouth, he started feeling dizzy and hot

Delic pulled away panting at Psyche and he layed his head slowly on Psyche's shoulder

He petted Delic lightly blushing red, e wasn't able to utter a word because then Delic nibbled on Psyche's neck harshly

Psyche moaned but he covered his mouth because it echoed through the halls making him blush more

"Aha" Delic chuckled ad moved his hand under Psyche's shirt kissing his chest

"Wa-wait! D-Deli-!Ah!" Psyche arched when Delic began to nibble on his nipple

"Hmm?..I did I just hear a moan?"

Delic smirked and started biting it harder making Psyche cry a bit

"Th-That hurts Delic.."

"Oh really?"

Delic licked Psyche's chest making him shiver as he was unbuckling his pants and started to lick the fabric over Psyche's rod which appeared to be hard

"Ho Ho...I see someone has a hard on.." Delic smirked

Psyche blushed more red covering his moans

"..d-don't point th-that out...I-it's embarrassing..."

Delic took Psyche's rod out and began to caress the tip, Psyche shivered every time it was touched while Delic kept chuckling and rubbed it faster wax time making Psyche climax

"Ha ah!" Psyche climaxed into Delic's hand, which lead Delic to licking him up, Psyche couldn't understand this feeling he had, it had a heavy yet nervous feeling

"Hey Psyche.."

"..Y-yea?"

Delic unzips his pants sliding his and Psyche's off taking his hard on out throbbing, Psyche blushes ever redder at the scene of it throbbing, Delic pulls Psyche over him sticking two fingers up Psyche's hole thrusting his fingers faster each time making Psyche moan getting tighter around the fingers

Delic whispered into Psyche's ear

"Hmm..so you like this don't you huh, Psyche"

Psyche jolted nodding slowly panting

"..I-I..do..."

"Hmph..I got something better to put in that little hole of yours.."

Delic literally shoved his hard on into Psyche thrusting slowly and harshly making Psyche cry in with pain and a mixture of pleasure

"D-Delic...I-it's hurts..."

"Hmm? Did you say you wanted it harder?..if you insist..then here I go~" Delic grinned and went in and out slowly but harder going faster every time

"Nnn ah...hnn...D-Delic.."

Psyche clung onto Delic tightly getting tighter at every thrust, He grunted

"Damn...you're so tight..I can feel you throbbing on me..heh..it's good.."

He started thrusting faster into Psyche hitting his prostate making smacking noises, Psyche moaned and drool stared to form a bit on the side of his mouth from pleasure

Delic leaned up and frenched Psyche deeply making Psyche cum again, Delic licked his neck and kept thrusting harder hitting his prostate more, making Psyche have orgasms

"..I think..I'm coming..soon Psyche"

Delic held Psyche closely thrusting slowly and harder finally shooting a load into him, he took his rod out of Psyche and they both layed on the floor catching their breath

"..Psyche.."

Psyche curled up breathing heavily from the load dripping out of his hole, Delic blushed slightly turning his head a bit

"..D-Delic..I'm n-not..scared anymore...I hope.."

Delic stared at him for a moment and laughed

"Haha...ahahaha...good.."

Later then found Izaya and Shizuo blushing red and worried

Izaya ran up to Psyche

"Are you okay Psyche?! You two disappeared.."

"..I'm okay n-nii-san...how come you're blushing?"

Shizuo asked the similar question to Delic too blushing, they looked at each other and laughed going home to celebrate Halloween

Before leaving...

"Gurgh...Izaya..you're brother sure disappears like a ninja with my bro.."

"Hmph..not my fault he went after my little bro..." Izaya said smirking

Shizuo was irritated, Izaya was too but they kept looking for them

After 20 minutes of searching, they heard a noise echo louder and louder from a room that was open

Izaya for the first time almost got scared, Shizuo with a dull face was thinking of what it was..then they both heard a moan

"...Was that..a moan?" Shizuo whispered

"..I..don't know...let's check it out..."

Shizuo and Izaya peek silently and slowly into the room, seeing Psyche and Delic together...having sex

They both quietly run out of the school falling on the ground catching their breath blushing red

"What the heck is your brother doing to Psyche?"

Shizuo glared at Izaya

"How the hell should I know?! You're the one who should know right?!"

They both stopped talking after hearing footsteps come down the stairs to outside, they both sweeped themselves and stood up as if nothing happened

[then the other part happened]


End file.
